List of Shows
This is the list of shows currently airing, coming soon or have been formerly aired on Treehouse TV like List of programs broadcast by Treehouse TV. Current programming Original programming * ''Agent Binky: Pets of the Universe'' * ''Awkward'' * [[Bali and You!|''Bali and You!]] * [[The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!|''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!]] * ''Chop Chop Ninja'' * ''Chop Chop Ninja Challenge'' * ''Corn & Peg'' * ''Cupcake & Dino: General Services'' * D.N. Ace * ''Doodlez'' * ''Esme & Roy'' * ''The Kids Friends Show'' * ''Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles'' * ''Losky's World'' * ''Luna and Cozy'' * ''Max & Ruby'' * ''Miss Persona'' * ''Playworld'' * ''Ranger Rob'' * ''Roblox Family'' * ''The Remarkable Mr. King'' * Rusty Rivets * ''Snowsnaps'' * ''Splash'N Boots'' * ''Toopy and Binoo'' * ''Yure and You'' * ''Yure's Spy School'' (Intersitials only) Acquired programming * ''44 Cats'' * Babar * The Backyardigans * Barbie Dreamtopia * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Blue's Clues * [[Blue's Clues & You!|''Blue's Clues & You!]] * ''Bubble Guppies * Butterbean's Café * Clangers * Cleo & Cuquin * Dora the Explorer * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * Dorothy the Dinosaur * [[Emma!|''Emma!]] * ''Go, Diego, Go! * Hey Duggee * Lachy! * ''Masha and the Bear'' * ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' * ''Nella the Princess Knight'' * Peg + Cat * ''Peppa Pig'' * Rainbow Rangers * Ready, Steady, Wiggle! * Ricky Zoom * Robocar Poli * Ryan's Mystery Playdate * Sesame Street * Shimmer and Shine * ''Sunny Day'' * Super BOOMi * ''Super Wings'' * Thomas & Friends * ''Tiny Tukkins'' * Top Wing * Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy * Wallykazam! * Wiggle Town Upcoming programming Former programming * ''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' * ''31 Minutes'' * [[3, 2, 1... It's Playtime In Playworld|''3, 2, 1... It's Playtime In Playworld!]] * [[3, 2, 1, Let's Go!|''3, 2, 1, Let's Go!]] * [[3-2-1 Penguins!|''3-2-1 Penguins!]] * [[3 Amigonauts|''3 Amigonauts]] * ''3rd & Bird'' * ''4 Square'' * ''4 Square Adventures'' * ''44 Cats'' * ''6teen'' * ''64 Zoo Lane'' * ''A Gummy's Life'' * ''A Little Curious'' * ''A Treasure in My Garden'' * ''A Walk In Your Shoes'' * ''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' * ''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' * ''The Adventures of Dibby and Kokona Haruka'' * ''The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon'' * ''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' * ''The Adventures of Simon'' * The Amazing Spiez! * Agent Binky: Pets of the Universe * Almost Naked Animals * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * Angela Anaconda * Angelina Ballerina * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps * Angelo Rules * Animal Atlas * Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller * Animal Jam * Animal Mechanicals * Animal Science * Animalia * Animaniacs * Animorphs * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Anthony Ant * Arthur * Apple & Onion * Archie's Weird Mysteries * Artzooka! * Ask Me! * Astroblast! * Atomic Betty * Atomic Puppet * Awkward * Babar * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Baby Alan * The Backyardigans * Bali * Barney & Friends * Bakugan: Battle Planet * Batdad * BatteryPOP * Battle for B.F.D.I. * Bear Behaving Badly * Bear in the Big Blue House * Being Ian * The Berenstain Bears * Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures * Bianca: The King's Toy Adventures * Big Block SingSong * The Big Comfy Couch * Bing * Binka * Birdz * The Bittles * B.F.F. Best Friend Forever * Blaster's Universe * Blazing Dragons * Blue's Clues * Bob and Margaret * Bo on the Go! * Bob the Builder * Bob the Builder: Project Build It * ''Bob the Builder'' (2015) * Bobby's World * Boj * Boo! * Boohbah * Bottle Top Bill * Brady's Beasts * Braceface * BraveStarr * Bravest Warriors * Bree's Room * The Brothers Flub * Brum * Bruno and the Banana Bunch * Bubu and the Little Owls * Bump in the Night * Bunny Maloney * Busytown Mysteries * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * The Buzz on Maggie * Caillou * Camp Kawaii * ''Camp Lakebottom'' * Captain Flamingo * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone * Care Bears * Chad's Book Factory * Charlie and Lola * Charlie Freaks Out! * Chirp * Chloe's Closet * The Choo Choo Bob Show * Chop Chop Ninja * Chop Chop Ninja Challenge * Chronokids * Chuck's Choice * Chuggington * Clang Invasion * Clangers * Class of the Titans * Cleo & Cuquin * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Clifford's Puppy Days * Clyde * Crazy Quilt * Code Lyoko * Cody the Dinosaur * Cody's World * Colin and the Thumpies * Connie the Cow * Corduroy * Corn & Peg * Corniel and Bernie ''(''Watch My Chops!) * Cosmic Quantum Ray * The Cramp Twins * Crashbox * Cupcake & Dino: General Services * Culture Click * Curiousity Quest * Curious George * Cyberchase * Danger Mouse * Danger Rangers * The DaVincibles * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! * Dear America * Dennis and Gnasher * Dennis the Menace * Denver the Last Dinosaur * Detective Bogey * Detentionaire * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomolgist * Digby Dragon * Dino Dan * Dinosaur King * Di-Gata Defenders * Dipdap * Dirtgirlworld * Dive Olly Dive! * D.N. Ace * Doki * The Doozers * Donkey Kong Country * The Doodlebops * Dr. Dimensionpants! * Dragon * Dragon Tales * Driver Dan's Story Train * Ducq's Song Time! * Dude, That's My Ghost! * Dumb Bunnies * Earth to Luna! * Eg-Testing: The Animated Series * El Chavo * Eliot Kid * Ella the Elephant * Elliot Moose' * Eliza's Ingredients * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Erky Perky * Esme & Roy * The Esme and Roy Show * Ethelbert the Tiger * Famous 5: On the Case * Fat Dog Mendoza * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman * Fifi and the Flowertots * Finding Stuff Out * Finley the Fire Engine * Fireman Sam * Fishtronaut * Flatmania * Fly Tales * Flying Rhino Junior High * Franklin * Franklin and Friends * Frankenstein's Cat * Franny's Feet * Freaktown * The Fudsim and Stacey Show * Funniest Pets and People * The Future is Wild * Futz! * Gang Beasts * The Garfield Show * Gasp! * George & Martha * George Shrinks * Gerald McBoing-Boing * Get Ace * Geronimo Stilton * Ghostbusters * Giver * Go Jetters * Gofrette * Gordon the Garden Gnome * Grandpa in My Pocket * The Gravediggers Squad * Grojband * Grossology * Growing Up Creepie * Guess How Much I Love You * Guess with Jess * Gumby Adventures * Harold and the Purple Crayon * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Harvey Street Kids * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Heathcliff * Henry's Amazing Animals * Henry's World * Hero: 108 * Hey Arnold! * Hey Duggee * Hi-5 * Hip Hop Harry * The Hoobs * HoopDogz * Horrid Henry * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Hugo and Friends * Humf * I Got a Rocket! * I Spy * I'm an Animal * In the Night Garden... * Invader ZIM * Inspector Gadget (1983) * Inspector Gadget (2015) * It's a Big Big World! * Jack * Jack's Playhouse * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Jane and the Dragon * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * Jerry and the Raiders * Jelly Jamm * Jibber Jabber * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Joe and Jack * Johnny Test * Justin Time * Kaput and Zösky * Katie and Orbie * Kenny the Shark * Kid Paddle * Kid vs. Kat * The Kids Friends Show (2001) * King * Kipper * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * The Koala Brothers * Kody Kapow * Lamb Chop's Play-Along * The Large Family * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures * LazyTown * League of Super Evil * Let's Go Luna! * The Legendaries * Liberty's Kids * Lina and Friends * Little Bear * Little Charley Bear * The Little Lulu Show * Little People * Little People (2016) * Little Robots * Look Kool * Looped * Louie * Losky's World * Lucky Fred * Luna and Cozy * Lunar Jim * Madeline * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * The Magic Cellar * The Magic School Bus * The Magic School Bus Rides Again * Manon * Matt's Monsters * Maisy * MeepCity * Mega Babies * Make Way for Noddy * Making Stuff * Mama Mirbaelle's Home Movies * Masha and the Bear * Masha's Spooky Stories * Masha's Tales * Martin Mystery * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks * Messy Goes to Okido * Max & Ruby * Maya and Miguel * Mickey's Farm * Miffy and Friends * Miffy's Adventures Big and Small * Mighty Machines * The Mighty Jungle * Mike the Knight * Mischief City * Miss BG * Miss Moon * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Mister Maker * Mixels * Molang * Molly's Gang * Mona the Vampire * Monkey See Monkey Do * Monster Math Squad * The Mr. Men Show * My Big Big Friend * My Dad the Rock Star * My Life Me * My Friend Rabbit * My Pet Monster * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog * Nature Cat * Ned's Newt * Neeko's Amazing World * NetSmartzKids * Nerds and Monsters * The New Adventures of Nanoboy * Nickelodeon on Treehouse TV * Noah and the Forces of Sarcasm * Noodle and Doodle * Noonbory and the Super Seven * Nolyn's World * Nouky and Friends * Numb Chucks * Numberjacks * Nutri Ventures * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Olive the Ostrich * Olivia * Olivia's Adventures * Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate * Olliver's Adventures * Olly the Little White Van * Oobi * Oscar's Orchestra * Oswald * Out of This World * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Packages from Planet X * Panwapa * Pat and Stanley * Paz * Pearlie * Pecola * Peep and the Big Wide World * Pelswick * Peppa Pig * Pet Alien * PICME * Pinkalicious and Peteriffic * Pingu * Pinky Dinky Doo * Pinky Malinky * Pippi Longstocking * Pirates: Adventures in Art * Play with Me Sesame * Playworld * Pocoyo * PoppetsTown * Poppy Cat * Pororo the Little Penguin * Postman Pat * Princess of the Blue Moon * Pucca * Qubo World (2006) * Qubo World (2013) * The Queen * Quinn Time! * Raa-Raa the Noisy Lion * Ranger Rob * Raggs * Rainbow Fish * Rainbow Ruby * Rated A for Awesome * Ratty Catty * Ratz * Reading Rainbow * Ready Jet Go! * The Real Ghostbusters * The Real Tooth Fairies * Red Beard * Redwall * The Remarkable Mr. King * Rescue Heroes * Roary the Racing Car * Rob the Robot * Roblox Family * RoboRoach * Rocko's Modern Life * Rock the Park * Rocketboy and Toro * Rocket Monkeys * Rolie Polie Olie * Roll Play * Royale High * Ruby Gloom * Rubbadubbers * Ruby's Studio * Ruffus the Dog * Rupert * Rupert Bear * Rusty Rivets * The Saddle Club * Safari Tracks * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat * Sally Bollywood: Super Detective * Sam and Max * Sami and Kiki * Sammy's Story Shop * Sandra the Fairytale Detective * Sarah and Duck * The Save-Ums! * Scaredy Squirrel * Secret Millionaires Club * The Secret Show * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear * Sesame Street * Seven Little Monsters * Shaun the Sheep * Shelldon * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * The Shiny Show * Shuriken School * Sidekick * Sitting Ducks * Skatoony * Skunk-Fu! * Snowsnaps * The Snuggs Show * Something Else * Space Goofs * Space Racers * Space Ranger Roger * Spinner the Space Kid * Spliced * Stella and Sam * Steven and the Weird Anime Land * Stickin' Around * Storm Hawks * Stop the Smoggies! * Storybots * Stuart Little * Super 4 * Super Dinosaur * Super Geek Heroes * The Super Sportlets * Supernoobs * Sushi Pack * Taste Buds * Teach2talk * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts * Teletoon on Treehouse TV * Teletubbies * Theodore Tugboat * ''This is Daniel Cook'' * ''This is Emily Yeung'' * ''Thomas & Friends'' * ''Thomas & Friends'' * ''Thomas Edison's Secret Lab'' * ''Tillie's World'' * ''Timeblazers'' * ''Tickety Toc'' * ''Time Warp Trio'' * ''Timmy Time'' * ''Timothy Goes to School'' * ''Tinga Tinga Tales'' * ''Tinpo'' * ''Tiny Planets'' * ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' * ''ToddWorld'' * ''Toopy and Binoo'' * ''Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom'' * ''Toot & Puddle'' * ''Tree Fu Tom'' * ''TroTro''Category:ShowsCategory:ListsCategory:TV ShowCategory:Article stubsCategory:Media